halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paxton Tayte
Early Childhood "Well he is a special one." Dr Catherine Halsey about Peyton-021 to Jacob Keyes. Peyton lived on Earth. Doctor Halsey kept a close eye on him, she noticed his speed, agility and the incredible amount of strength he had for his size. Although he wasn't one of the biggest in the Program he would become one of the most respected. When she visited him she noticed that he was far more talented then she imagined. He trampled kids twice his size, out ran kids twice his age, and the agility that none of her other candidates had. In the classroom she didn't pick him as a candidate because he was more intelligent than the others, its that he was very creative and new how to solve problems. In 2517 Peyton was abducted and taken to Reach. Spartan Training "He is John's equal. Only if he led through commands instead of just actions" Dr Catherine Halsey to CPO Mendez. Peyton was trained with the other Spartans and Doctor Halsey observed his strengths and weaknesses. She noticed on longer more exhausting objectives Peyton lacked behind from the others while on shorter more sprint based objectives Peyton excelled even beating Kelly on some. When it came to obstacle courses, he won every time. Dr Halsey saw Peyton as a leader through actions. Other Spartans followed him and respected him. But she thought Spartans need to as well lead through commands. She labeled him as John's equal. Doctor Halsey also noticed a strong bond between himself and Caleb-046. When placed together these two could accomplish any task thrown at them, even beating John's Blue Team and Kurt's Green Team. When he reached age 14 he and the other Spartans had the physic of an 18 year old Olympian. Now his training was complete and it was time for his final, but deadliest task, augmentations. Spartan Augmentation and Mjolnir Armor In 2525 Peyton-021 and the rest of the Spartans underwent augmentations which only had a 48% success rate. This augmentation would make his bones nearly unbreakable, the ability to see in the dark, reaction time increases by 300%, superhuman speeds, and strength that no human could match with. Peyton-021 survived the painfull augmentations and recieved the Mjolnir Mark IV armor. Human-Covenant War "I'd hate to be the sorry bastard that gets in the way of those two." Doctor Halsey about Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 as they deploy to Harvest. Harvest Campaign Sierra-021 and Sierra-046 were the first deployed Spartans to the surface of Harvest whenever the Harvest Campaign began. The two Spartans help UNSC forces while they tried to push the Covenant back into space. The Spartans relieved a marine squad from Brute fire, this marine squad then assisted the Spartans in repelling multiple Covenant Phantoms from reaching a UNSC fueling station on the planet. afterwards the Commander of the squad, Edward Buck, asked what they were. Battle of Eridanus II The two Spartans were pulled from Harvest before other Spartans arrived and the Campaign was won to Eridanus II. Here the Covenant attacked and the Spartans were the first to meet the Covenant threat in major cities, evacuation sites, and even attacked a Covenant dig site interrupting the Covenants advancement. Eventually Eridanus II fell, but not without facing Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 head on. The Covenant now know truly, what Spartans are capable of. Battle of Charybdis IX The Battle of Charybdis IX was the Spartans toughest engagement to date. The planet had no Commander leading the nearly non-existant UNSC presence on the planet. This task was placed into Peyton-021 hands. The planets cities were overrun and glassed by the "Destroyer of Worlds", Thel Vadamee. The Spartans and the Insurrectionist joined forces stopped Thel's forces from advancing further to a UNSC bunker. Peyton-021 faced off against Thel Vadamee, and after a prolonged battle Peyton-021 managed to flipped and throw Thel over. Thel's personal Hunter pair arrived and clipped Peyton-021 with their energy projectiles. Caleb-046 arrived with a squad of Insurrectionist to witness Thel and the Hunters boarding a Phantom. Soon afterwards Charybdis fell but Thel Vadamee got his first taste of these Spartans. Battle of New Harmony The Covenant arrived on New Harmony and were met with UNSC forces in Space and the steely resolve of UNSC marines and Spartans on land. For the first time the Covenant were being driven back in Space and all forces on land were being eradicated. The Spartans led of platoon of marines on a Covenant supply drop. They managed to destroy all forces, supplies, and Covenant dropships crippling the Covenant Infantry on the planet. The Spartans then led a Raid on a Covenant evacuation attempt. The remaining of the Covenant forces on the planet were being evacuated from the surface to a Covenant Cruiser above. The raid managed to destroy the Covenant outpost below the Cruiser and forced the Covenant Cruiser to retreat but not without major damage from UNSC forces above. The remaining Covenant ground forces were obliterated. The two Spartans recieved top remarks by leading the UNSC ground forces to victory. Battle of New Constantinople Due to their recent victory on New Harmony Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 recieved orders directly from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb. They were too assist a UNSC force of 300 unknown UNSC ground troops in advancing on Covenant forces in a major city. Once the two Spartans arrived they witnessed Alpha Company, the first Company of the newly developed Spartan III Program, engaging Covenant head on. Peyton-021 managed to stop and Hunter from smashing Carter-A259 to death. The Spartans drove the Covenant out temporarily. The Spartans were then evacuated as more Covenant forces arrived. The Spartan III's recieved many remarks due to their participation. Battle of Miridem "I suspect you two have been wreaking havoc on the Covenant. I heard of your victory on New Harmony, nice to see you two again." Doctor Halsey to Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 as she met them on Miridem. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 were then tasked with Spartan Sheila to help protect Doctor Halsey. The two Spartans managed to get Doctor Halsey on an evacuation ship with Sheila as her escort. As the Evacuation Craft was leaving Covenant managed to board it. Caleb-046 hijacked a banshee that was en route to the Evacuation Craft. Inside Thel Lodamee managed to kill Sheila and abduct Doctor Halsey. Caleb-046 was shot down by Covenant Phantoms and crash landed near the city center. Peyton-021 fought and cleared a landing zone to retrieve him and take him to Caleb-046's crash site. The Spartan and a squad of ODST cleared the area of Covenant and found Caleb-046 unconscious in the destroyed Banshee. Peyton-021 then spearheaded an assault on the Covenant's LZ forcing the Covenant to retreat, Miridem was saved. Later Sheila's body was recovered in the crash site of the Evacuation Craft and the hunt for doctor Halsey began. Battle of Draco III Draco III was a massacre to the civilian population. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 arrived just as the Covenant fleet dropped out of slipspace. John-117 and Blue Team arrived to Draco III as well. The two Spartans were sent to over see and assist in a UNSC Operation to drive back an army of Jackals and Grunts from advancing on a major human population while the Master Chief and Blue Team were sent to Battle of Sargasso The Spartans were then deployed to Sargasso which was already being glassed. All they could do was watch from above. The Spartans ship was then boarded by the Covenant unexpectedly. They cleared one of the Hangar Bays and sealed it tight. The Spartans then made their way to the bridge and told the captain to vacuum the Hangar Bays. All Hangar Bays were vacuumed ending the Covenant Boarding Party threat and the ship retreated into slipspace with Covenant ships on their tail. The Ship dropped out of Slipspace and the Spartan left the ship in a Pelican, and two Shiva Class nuclear war heads. The Covenant Battle group dropped out of slipspace and slowly made their way to the UNSC Cruiser. The Spartans exited the Pelican cloaked with the debris taken with the immediate slipspace jump. The Spartans placed the two nuclear warheads along the debris field and then re-entered the Pelican and headed for the UNSC Cruiser. The entered the cruiser and left for the bridge to report to the captain. They shut down all systems to lead the Covenant to believe their ships power died. The Covenant Battle group began to enter the debris field. Then the Cruisers systems came back online and began to enter slipspace when a Covenant Battlecruiser hit one of the nuclear warheads. The space void then was filled with flames and fire. The cruisers jumped back into slipspace while the nuclear warheads consumed the entire Covenant Battle group. Battle of New Llanelli The Spartans were then deployed to New Llanelli where Covenant were assaulting the major cities massacring its population. The Spartans were going to be sent to a UNSC Docking Bay which was evacuating civilians and dropping off marines and supplies had come under attack by one Covenant Battlecruiser. The Spartans were informed that the Covenant had the air locked down with phantoms and banshees blanketing the sky and Covenant lances patrolling the ground so they would have to proceed on foot, Covenant took the MAC Cannons offline of the docking bay leaving the Frigates and Cruisers stationed there helpless, and Gek 'Lharee was leading the assualt on the Docking Bay. The Spartans were dropped off 7 kilometers away from the Docking Bay. They travelled through the thick forest and fought off many lances and destroyed many small Covenant outpost along the way. Pelican dropships were being shot out of the sky overhead as they try to escape the Docking Bay and Hornets battling banshees overhead as well. Once the Spartans arrived around the perimeter of the Docking Bay they could hear the battle raging. The Spartans attacked the Covenant from the rear catching them off guard. Chad-045 and Ryan-086 cleared the area around the battlefield of Phantoms and Banshees while the rest of the Team cleared the perimeter of Covenant forces. The rest of the Covenant forces entered the Docking Bay to capture and kill all humans. The Spartan Team entered the Bay with a fire team of marines. In the beginning small contingents of grunts and jackals were the only resistance but once they got deeper they found corpse of dead civilians, marines, ODST, and a few Elites leading to the Bay area. Then that's when a Zealot Team along with Gek 'Lharee ambushed the humans. The Spartans transitioned within a millisecond firing burst which bounced off their shields and they tackled the Spartans and pulled their Energy Swords on them. Peyton-021 went for Gek who pulled out his Energy Sword and attacked. Peyton damaged Gek's left eye with his combat knife. Gek was then shielded from his Zealot Team and retreated to a Phantom that retrieved him. The Zealot Team was slain and Blue-2 cleared the rest of the the Docking Bay which allowed all civilians to evacuate the planet and marines to enter. The Spartans were then transported to UNSC ships above to be debriefed. Battle of Skopje Peyton-021 and his squad were to defend the marine HQ from the Covenant assualt. Peyton-021 rescued Gage Yevgenny from the Covenant onslaught and led him to the HQ in the shape of a castle. Peyton-021 and Blue-2 then battled the Covenant while all UNSC ground forces could be deployed to a UNSC fleet above to retreat. The Spartans blew up a Covenant methane refinery where Unggoy were filling up their methane tanks killing hundreds if Unggoy. The Spartans fended off waves of Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, and Kig-Yar before being lifted off planet. Battle of Ballast Peyton-021 lead the UNSC forces against the Covenant on Ballast. The Spartans and marines cleared the Covenant from a major city with a space tether. Peyton-021 saved Thomas Lasky from a Sangheili Ship Master who infiltrated a UNSC base and killed all it's garrison and went for it commander. He then led Thomas Lasky to a Prlican to get him air lifted off to UNSC ships. The UNSC fleet above were in a fierce fight with the Covenant fleet. The space tether in the city was already damaged and Covenant forces have boarded it from space so Peyton-021 devised a plan to destroy the Covenant above and win the battle. The Spartans got access to a nuclear warhead and sent it up the space tether with 5:00 on the timer. The Spartans were airlifted out of the city just when the nuclear warhead reached the top of the space tether and detonated destroying the Covenant fleet but also destroying the space they her they were ordered to protect. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV The Spartans arrived late in the Battle just to witness the Covenant retreating the system. The Spartans then were stationed on Reach. Category:Human-Covenant War